The present invention is directed to a dual wheel tilted axle caster with an integral retainer and bearing assembly. Prior art patents which show various caster features include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,141,711, 3,177,516, 3,186,065, 3,892,447, 3,920,293, 3,991,434, 4,069,543, 4,432,659, 4,603,982, 4,752,986 and 4,911,269. None of these patents disclose the combined features of the present invention.